Advances in technology have resulted in an increasing demand for system-on-chip products where both analog and digital signal processing are desirable. Increasingly it is advantageous for both the analog circuitry and digital circuitry to be in close proximity.
Many systems rely on precise reproducibility in the electronic properties of circuit component structures, such as metal-insulator-metal (MIM) capacitors structures, to achieve the electrical matching of the various circuitry components. Electronic mismatching of circuitry components results in degraded signal processing quality and is adversely affected by deviations in critical dimensions between components. Critical dimension deviation is typically exacerbated by the increased number of processing steps required for producing a component, such as a MIM capacitor in a BEOL process. Thus, an improved MIM capacitor structure and manufacturing process achieving reduced cost and improved performance of both MIM capacitors and transistors is desirable.